The accident
by Sacrificial Shapeshifter
Summary: It is almost 3 weeks after Marie put Bobby into a coma. Will Bobby wake up? After X2. Final chapter to The Accident.
1. Default Chapter

The accident – chapter 1 

**Author's note**: The following characters do not belong to me. Also, I hope that I have not copied anyone else although it may contain elements of other stories. Please enjoy and review. 

The mutant's body was rolled up underneath the covers, knees unconsciously tucked near her chest. Her long brown hair was becoming knotted.

_Why did you do it? _

_Then there she was. Sitting in front of couch later that night, when all the kids were asleep._

_"Rogue?" Bobby said softly. His lips and face was inches away from hers._

_"Bobby!" Rogue said, pushing him away. "I've been through this many times. You know I don't want to hurt you. You know what happened last time."_

_"But Rogue," his blue eyes was staring intently into hers. "If we don't try, we won't get better."_

_Rogue's face turned away, and one of her white locks fell, covering her face._

_"Rogue?" he said._

In a flash, Rogue began kissing him passionately! She pulled away – feeling herself exhaling the icy vapour. On impulse, she planted her lips on his again while wrapping her gloved arms around his neck.

_At last, she pulled away. Ecstatic, they were beginning to overcome the powers of her skin…._

_"Bobby?" she shrieked. "Bobby!"_

_His eyes were glazed over, struggling to breathe, his limp body was falling onto her._

_"Get some help please! Somebody help me!" she screamed_. 

Rogue awoke with a start, almost hyperventilating.

She was breathing hard. She closed her eyes and sadly covered her face with her hands.

Realising she'd have trouble falling asleep again, she kicked off her covers and slipped on her gloves and street clothes. 

She walked silently to the Medlab. 

Logan was prowling the kitchen, hungry for some beer and angry there weren't any.

_It's a school, Bobby had told him._

He eyed the cool soda, at once wishing Bobby the Iceman was here to chill it for him.

Oh well. Soda will do then.

Beep. The heavy metal doors unlocked and slowly slid open as she punched in the right password. Then they closed behind her.

As she saw his almost lifeless body on the Medbed, she felt herself choking on an influx of memory again. 

_"Hank," she had said. "How is he?"_

_"Not too good miss," the Beast shook his head. "We have to wait and see. He is in a deep coma right now."_

"No! No! Bobby…" she shook him, wishing he would wake. He was hooked up to all sorts of monitoring equipment. An IV drip stuck to his arm. A heart monitory regularly producing _beep beep_ – to indicate he was alive…

"Bobby!" she said as she finally settled for grabbing his hand, knowing that he wouldn't wake.

Maybe not ever.

"Why? Why did I do it," she uttered to the dead silence of the room. "Now – I might have killed you."

Yeah, you would have killed him, Magneto's personality and evil voice said in her mind.

"Why did I do it? I can never touch anyone again…"

Beep. The doors were opening again. Then a muscular Logan strolled into the room.

"Logan?" Marie said. "Aren't you – aren't you meant to be asleep?"

"Apparently not," he said as he grabbed a spare chair and sat next to her.

"What's the problem, kid?" he said. "Need any help?"

"Did you follow me here?"

"Sort of, " he squirmed a little. He raised an eyebrow. "He's gonna be ok?"

"You wish," she said. "You know how I told you my first boyfriend was in a coma for three weeks. Well – this is worse."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah – Dr. McCoy thinks so."

Her eyes were dropped to the floor.

"I should just leave Xavier's…" she said finally.  

"What good would it do kid?" he said. Instinctively, he touched the side of her cheek to turn her downcast face towards him. He could only touch her a few seconds before pulling away.

"Don't touch me!" she said, drawing back. "Sorry… I mean… I just want to get away. Get away from people. I can't ever seem to stop hurting them…"

As a white lock fell down to her face, a tear began to fall, like a rivulet. 

"Come here," Logan said as he put his arm around her. The reluctant teenager acquiesced and allowed him to pull her close. 

Logan gently kissed her on the side of her head.

"No Rogue," his gruff voice said. "Don't leave. We'll miss you. We love you. Bobby still needs you. Imagine how he'd feel if you left."

"You don't want me to leave?" she said as her eyes searched for his. She had to know – to know if he really meant what he said. 

"Yes," he said. "I have told you I will look after you. I keep that promise now. I will do my best."

"Really?"

"Yes Rogue."

"I'm not sure if I believe you," she wiggled out of his grasp, leaving him on the chair. Bobby's body still lay breathing silently, on the Medlab table, tube stuck down his throat to help him breathe.

"Just look at him!" she said. "Look! Look at what I did. No. I have to leave. I have to leave now!"

She immediately turned and attempted to open the Medlab door by pressing the button. 

"No!" Logan yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Accident – chapter two 

**Author's note: **All the characters written do not belong to me but their rightful owners. Also, this is my first X-men fanfic. Chapter two is the last chapter.

So she immediately turned and attempted to open the Medlab door by pressing the button. 

"No!" Logan yelled.

Logan arose and with two steps, grabbed her gloved wrist gently but very firmly.

"Listen to me," he said. His voice sounded a little angrier then he wanted it. "Don't say no to life, kid. You must be here for a reason."

"For what?" she replied. "Why don't you tell me."

She wanted to pull her wrist away, but he was too strong for her. 

"To help us. To fight with us…" he said, looking for words. "To conquer evil – or the bad guys. Put it the way you like. You can be powerful and you are still learning to control your power. You can't go into the wrong hands, kid. Where would you go?"

She seemed to be still blinded by her emotion. Tears still running down her cheeks, she summoned all her strength and pulled away from him. Beginning to get up and run away…

But Logan was desperate.

He needed her to listen. So he grabbed her leg. 

Marie tripped and fell down onto the floor crying. Feeling to tired to run anymore. 

"It's okay, kid," Logan muttered, unsure of what to do to comfort her. He just stroked her gently, until she calmed down. 

"Logan, please," her slightly choked voice said. "Stop. Please. Don't. I'm with Bobby, Logan."

Logan withdrew his touch, but continued to watch her closely for any signs of wanting to escape. He felt slightly hurt. He hadn't meant it in that way.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I just wanted to, wanted to look after you. I guess I shouldn't have done that."

"And I do appreciate your help… I feel a bit better I think."

"Really?" Logan raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. Thanks Logan," she turned to him and smiled sincerely. 

Then she hugged him – an I-want-to-be-friends-again type hug.

After what seemed like some time, Logan pushed her away and looked at her earnestly.

"So, what do you say? You're going to stay?"

Marie paused for a moment. "I think so."

"Just remember what I said, kid," he said. He felt relief flood through his heart. "We do care about you here. Xavier wants to help you too. Just give it time."

Marie nodded. Logan couldn't help it but hugged her again and she gladly hugged him back too.

"Oh Logan!" she said as she returned his hug. He hugged her so hard that it felt like she could hardly breathe.

"Now go to sleep," he said. "You can see Bobby tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I'll in bed too. How about that? You know where I am. If you need me, just find me. Or someone. Okay?"

"Thank you," she said gratefully. 

"Off you go now," he said. 

She turned, finally, and walked out. 

Logan was left alone, thinking to himself. Normally, he may not have been a reflective person, but suddenly he was in the mood for some introspection. 

Yes, that's it. She wanted friendship and care and this he was willing to give. We're all human and we make mistakes and feel sad and laugh. She is with Bobby…

But does that mean I can't be her friend?

No, it doesn't. But you must respect her decision to stay with Bobby. 

Why? Why?

Because – Good friends make sacrifices… They don't look after themselves first.

Okay. Okay. I'll try and do that… Marie I will try and look after you. I will try and fulfil that promise I made so long ago on the train. 

I will look after you. No matter what…


	3. Chapter 3

The accident – chapter 3 

**Author's note:** Chapter 2 was meant to be the last chapter. However, I have decided to write one more chapter to make the story have a more complete ending. Thanks for reading. As always, the characters belong to their rightful owners and are not mine. This chapter is quite romantic. I'm not sure but maybe it is even more romantic than I wanted it to be. I still hope you enjoy and please review.

It was afternoon break at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children, which was, in fact, a school for mutants.

A certain female mutant, by the name of Rogue (also known as Marie) sat lonely, isolated and by herself on a wooden bench outside.

It was the bench Bobby used to sit with her when they had their talks. Now, the area seemed eerily vacant without him – without his voice and ice blue eyes.

She absent-mindedly nibbled at her afternoon chocolate muffin and sighed, wondering how Bobby was…

"Rogue?" a male husky voice said.

Rogue almost jumped, suddenly, as she was startled out of her reverie.

"Ah Dr. McCoy," she said. _Why was he here?_

"May I sit down?" he said as he gestured at the chair. 

"Yeah. Sure," she said and swallowed before asking the question she had on her mind. "How – how is Bobby?"

The Beast smiled before patting her on her shoulder.

"Relax," he said. "There is good news. Bobby is up. Actually, he has been up since morning. And, well – he wants to see you."

"Oh really?" Rogue's eyes suddenly lit up. Boy, she was excited. Yet – a part of her was also afraid. Perhaps, uncertain of how to react.

"Yes Rogue," he said. "After all, it has been almost three weeks. He has woken up a little early. But never mind."

"That's sound great!" she said.

"Why don't you see him after eating the muffin? The Medlab is open to you."

"Okay," she said. "Thanks Doctor. I'll do that."

Hank just smiled before standing up to walk back to the mansion.

Rogue stood, her fingers poised over the buttons for entering the password to open the doors of the Medlab.

_Should I enter or not? Would he be mad at me? I'm not sure of what to say. But if he is mad at me - why would he want to see me?_

_Just do it._

Beep. The heavy metal doors immediately unlocked and slid open after she entered the password and pressed ENTER.

She looked in and smiled slightly.

Bobby was all propped up by a small hill of white pillows. But otherwise he looked almost normal. He had changed back into his comfortable and baggy T-shirt.

"Bobby!" Rogue said. She rushed over and emotionally embraced him and he returned her hug.

"Rogue," he said as he hugged her back, careful not to touch her skin. "Glad to see you."

"I'm so sorry Bobby," she said as she pushed him away and gazed into his clear blue eyes. Their power was amazing, even after the ordeal.

With that one look, his eyes melted her doubts away. They were so honest and sincere. They were like emotional lasers, piercing to her soul and saying to her directly, _I forgive you._

"It's okay," he said finally after their eye-to-eye communication.

Realising his care for her, Rogue replied with water in her eyes, blurring her vision, "I don't want to hurt you ever again. I don't think I can touch your skin ever again."

"Rogue," he whispered in her ear as he leant close. "It's okay. May be we don't have to touch. Maybe we just care for one another in words. Or maybe we can touch, just not the way that we think."

"I don't know," she said.

He pulled her close. Touching her gloved hands in the process.

"Trust me Rogue. I've changed. I've been doing some thinking today. We can get closer. By words. By knowing each other. By doing things for one another," he said.

"You mean that we don't ever touch?"

"It doesn't mean that necessarily," he explained. "It isn't possible to touch you as any normal human being but it doesn't mean I can't or we can't care or love you. It's just in a different way. The most important thing is that we care for you – in here."

He pointed to his heart.

Rogue shook her head. "I'm not so sure I understand. This doesn't sound like you."

"Rogue," he said as his eyes looked into her earnestly, pleading her to understand. "We have to be realistic about this. Your skin is a part of you. Let's not try and overcome it but move around it."

Finally, Marie nodded. "Okay."

"Good," he sighed. "I'm glad you understand."

Marie reached over and gave him one final hug. 

"Thank you Bobby," she said softly. "Get well soon."

He smiled. A warm one despite being called the Iceman.

"I'll see you," he called after her as she exited through the door.

As Marie sat on her bed that afternoon, she pondered his words in her heart. In his heart, he did care for her, but perhaps it did not have to be expressed by touch but by his deeds and by him being her close friend and forgiving her. Actually, it sounded fine to her. Maybe one day they will be married? Who knows? 

Marie smiled – knowing that Bobby would be okay. 

Suddenly, something bumped into her head as she leaned back on her pillow. Her hand reached over to grab the object. It turned out to be her book, which she never finished reading. 

Then, she opened its pages and found the book marked page, and began reading. 


End file.
